


Wings of a Pegasus

by Youkai_Eevee



Category: Saint Seiya, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Boku no Hero Academia au, Crossover, F/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkai_Eevee/pseuds/Youkai_Eevee
Summary: She was surprised to see a familiar sight when her son showed her what had happened. A power very much like his father's.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

"Mama?" Came the tiny voice of Izuku as he waited for his mother to respond.

Inko stopped what she was doing and turned her attention to her child only his tuff of hair peeking out from the table.

"Yes dear?" She asked.

"I think I got a quirk it's not like any I have seen." Izuku remarks.

His mother's eyes widen at the revelation as she beckons him to show her. He does so showing her his hands. Izuku was right it wasn't anything like what ever seen here in Musutafu.

But to say this was the first time she had seen it would be a lie. Her husband had a power much like the one Izuku was displaying. 

"I'm happy for you Izuku your quirk is very much like your father's." Inko begin.

"Dad? Really what is his power like?" Izuku asked excited.

"Well...I can't say I remember what it was called but it has to do with the power of using one's own cosmos to do some amazing things. At least that's what your father told me when we were young." His mother explained.

"That's cool do you think he can punch hard like All Might?" Izuku asked.

"How about I tell you some stories about him for bed time?" Inko suggested.

"Okay!" Izuku said heading off to his room. 

Once, Inko finished washing dishes she couldn't help but think of her husband sure he was no longer here in this world after all she knew that one day he would go back to his world.

Inko just wished he could have stayed a little longer to at least see Izuku grow up. But she will never forget that day when her child was born and he was there with her.

_"He's going to do great things as he gets older I just know it Inko...I'm happy to be his Dad."_

Inko enters Izuku's room where the boy sat on his bed covers draped over his small frame. He waited for his mother to tell him the story of his father and his possible adventures.

"You ready?" His mother asked to which Izuku nodded in excitement.

"It all started in middle school..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter will be fast paste.

_A new student was introduced a boy by the name Seiya Midoriya. Brown unruly hair and brown eyes to match. He held a confidence air to him. Inko couldn't help but be drawn to the boy._

_The teacher assigned the boy to a seat, Seiya makes his way as he passes Inko their eyes meet. The girl shyly looks away, this causes Seiya to chuckle internally at the cute shy girl._

_Lunch came as some of the girls in class swarm Seiya's desk, asking questions._

_"Neh Midoriya-kun where are you from?"_

_"I was born here my Dad had me studying over seas until now." Seiya said smoothly._

_"Wow really? You don't even have an accent!"_

_Seiya looks at the girls weirdly, the crowd parts when a girl comes to view. She has a smirk on her face._

_"Oi you're the new guy right?" She asked Seiya nods._

_"You've gone through some stuff I can tell. By the way my friend has a crush on you!" The girl chirped._

_"Mitsuki!" Came a voice from behind her._

_"Shouldn't you let your friend be the one to tell me if it's true?" Seiya asked._

_"Nah she's too docile for that!"_

_Seiya turns his attention to the girl behind Mitsuki. A warm smile on his face this eased the shy girl's nerves a bit had it not been by a large amount of eyes that were her female classmates staring at her interaction with the new boy._

_"Hey...Inko right? Nice to meet you let's be friends!" Seiya said offering her his hand._

_Though the girl was rosy pink, Inko takes his hand shaking it. It felt like something had solidified a feeling they both had though, unsure what it was._

_When they both entered high school it was then Seiya told Inko the truth. Who he was and why he choose this path._

_"I'm from another world Ichiro Midoriya is my foster Dad, he allowed me stay with him until I can go back to my world...but to be honest after all the memories I've made here with you I want to stay here but I know I'll have to go back eventually so that's why Inko-chan will you be my girlfriend?" Seiya asked nervously._

_"Yes."_

_From there Inko learned that Seiya was a knight of the Zodiac. His constellation the Pegasus. His power an assortment of energy called cosmos an ability that beyond is anything beyond what man kind can do. In his world each Knight of the Zodiac had their own set of skills. One of his being able to punch at light speed more then once._

_"Pegasus Ryusei ken!" Seiya shouts._

_Inko stands there in awe as the tree topples over from the attack. Seiya sweat drops at this, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly._

_"I was holding back...I guess the tree wasn't as sturdy as I thought!" Seiya said._

_"You need to be careful Seiya-kun we don't have permits to use our quirks." Inko points out using her telekinesis power to move the tree away._

_"Right thanks Inko-chan how about we go out for some ramen?" Seiya offered Inko nods as she takes his hand in hers._

_Their high school days came and went. Seiya took up the mantle of becoming a hero though not always. He would often work behind the scenes._

_Why you ask? Well Seiya didn't want to try his luck with how sturdy this universe was. To those who knew him in the hero business he was Pro hero Silver Pegasus._

_Eventually, Seiya had to take on his greatest foe. Propose to his middle school sweetheart. His hands were shaking when he kneels before her. Inko was shocked as Seiya reveals a sliver ring the sliver band had etched in it the image of the Pegasus._

_"Will you marry me Inko?" He asked._

_Unable to contain herself Inko cries tackling the man. Seiya nearly loses the ring by the action but catches her._

_"Yes." Inko cries joyously, Seiya quickly slides the ring on her finger._

_The crowd around them clap and cheer for them. The two stay there flushed, but not for long as Seiya gets up helping his fiancee up._

_A few years passed now married and their first born child on the way things couldn't be any happieer for them. That's when it happened, Seiya heard it Athena called to him._

_"I'm afraid your life in this world is coming to an end Seiya...please forgive me for my selfish needs."_

_Seiya explained what will eventually become of him. Inko cried not wanting to lose the man she loves but knew this would happen so she accepted it._

_"Izuku that's the name I want our baby to have, though I'm sad I can't be there for him I know he'll do great things Inko...tell him I love him to no end." Seiya said._

_The once pro hero was able to be there for the birth of his son Izuku Midoriya. The baby was the most precious thing in the world to him. Seiya noted the boy had his mother's hair._

_"He's beautiful Inko, thank you for making a family with me." Seiya said tears running down his face_. 

"And that is the story of how your father and I met." 


End file.
